pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivysaur
/ |dexcekalos=081 |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |evofrom=Bulbasaur |evointo=Venusaur |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=28.7 lbs. |metweight=13.0 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |evo= }} Ivysaur (Japanese: フシギソウ Fushigisou) is a dual-type / Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Ivysaur's appearance is very similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Bulbasaur. It still retains the turquoise skin and spots, along with its red eyes. Ivysaur's top fangs are now larger and are visible outside of the mouth. Also, its ears are now darkened to black in the center. The most notable change is that the bulb is starting to bloom, with pink petals visible, and large leaves on the bottom. Abilities Ivysaur's ability is Overgrow, which increases the power of -type attacks by 50% once the Pokémon has less than one-third of its maximum HP. The bud that it carried on its back as a Bulbasaur has grown into a full blossom when it had evolved and can grow larger in sunlight. As the blossom grows, Ivysaur loses the ability to stand on its hind legs. The blossom produces a pleasant smell when it is ready to bloom, and Ivysaur is ready to evolve into Venusaur. Behavior Habitat Gender differences Evolution Ivysaur will evolve from Bulbasaur at level 16 and evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |yellow=The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom. |gold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |silver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |crystal=The bulb on its back grows as it absorbs nutrients. The bulb gives off a pleasant aroma when it blooms. |ruby=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |sapphire=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |emerald=To support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower. |firered=There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. |leafgreen=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |diamond=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |pearl=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |platinum=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |heartgold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |soulsilver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |black=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |black 2=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white 2=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |x=There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. |y=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |or=There is a bud on this Pokémon’s back. To support its weight, Ivysaur’s legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it’s a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |as=There is a bud on this Pokémon’s back. To support its weight, Ivysaur’s legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it’s a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. }} Locations |border = |redblue = Evolve , Bulbasaur |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Bulbasaur |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Bulbasaur |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Bulbasaur |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Bulbasaur Friend Safari |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Ivysaur |Trozei = Secret Storage 2 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Western Cave (19F-27F) |PMD2 = Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Rumble = Quiet Forest }} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |type2 = |rbspr = RB 002 front.png |yspr = Y 002 front.png |grnspr = GR 002 front.png |gldspr = G 002 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 002 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 002 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 002 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 002 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 002 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 002 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 002 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 002 front.png |hgsssprs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Ivysaur BW.gif |Vback = Ivysaur BW Back.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Ivysaur BW.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Ivysaur BW Back.gif |xyspr = Ivysaur XY.gif |VIback = Ivysaur XY Back.gif |xysprs = Ivysaur Shiny XY.gif |VIbacks = Ivysaur Shiny Back XY.gif }} Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Ivysaur first debuted in the episode Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. During the episode, many Bulbasaur gathered to a secret location for an Evolution Ceremony, where they possibly evolved into Ivysaur. An Ivysaur was in the episode The Ultimate Test, which was used by the entrance exam teacher. Crystal was shown to own an Ivysaur, seen in the episode Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl. May's Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur prior to her Diamond and Pearl Debut. *Pokémon League entrance exam instructor's Ivysaur *Assunta's Ivysaur *Crystal's Ivysaur *Jimmy's Ivysaur Other Ivysaur is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as one of the three Pokémon usable by the Pokémon Trainer, or Red. Ivysaur is surprisingly agile in the game, being able to jump to a great height and attack with great speed. Its moves, based upon -type moves in the Pokémon games, are SolarBeam, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, and Bullet Seed. Trivia *It is a member of the only Starter Pokémon family to have the same type as its whole evolutionary line, the others being its evolutionary family. *Interestingly, all of the Pokémon the Pokémon Trainer uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl have been used by Ash, including Ivysaur if you count his pre-evolution. *Ivysaur is the only -type starter's first evolution that has a second type. Etymology Names in other languages *'Japanese:' フシギソウ (Fushigisou in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Sou (草) which means herb. *'English:' "Ivysaur" is likely a combination of the English word "Ivy" and the Greek word "Sauros", meaning lizard. *'French:' "Herbizarre", combination of the French words ''"herbe" ''(herb) and ''"bizarre" ''. Gallery 002Ivysaur_OS_anime.png 002Ivysaur_OS_anime_2.png 002Ivysaur_OS_anime_3.png 002Ivysaur_AG_anime.png 002Ivysaur_AG_anime_2.png 002Ivysaur_Dream.png 002Ivysaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png Ivysaur_SSBB.png|Super Smash Bros. Brawl ca:Ivysaur pl:Ivysaur fr:Herbizarre ru:Ивизавр no:Ivysaur Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon